Horror Movie High Jinks
by BackToBackInLoveWithYou
Summary: Robin and Artemis watch a scary movie before bed and he decides to play a trick on her. they aren't paired together


**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. Never have, never will. Enjoy the story :)**

It was late that night at The Cave. The team had returned from a mission that afternoon and everyone was exhausted.

"Fare well team, I shall retire for the night. See you all in the morning." Kaldur announced to the team in his typical formal tone.

"Fish face is right, I'm beat too. Night gang." Wally called out through a thick yawn. He then sped off down the hall to his room.

Conner held a serious look on his face. He said not a word and headed off in the general direction of the gym.

M'gann watched as he left, her eyes trailing after every move he made. To the others she probably looked like an infatuated girlfriend, but to her and Conner they were having an intense telepathic conversation.

She sighed and turned back to the kitchen to wrap up the cookies she had prepared earlier. Then she flew off to her room.

This left Artemis and The Boy Wonder alone in the den.

"I'd better go clean out my quiver." Artemis said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Robin called after her.

"What do you want?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I rented this movie, it's supposed to be really scary. Want to watch it?" he asked.

Artemis was slightly taken aback. Was this thirteen year old trying to score some alone time with her?

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you are trying to-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it would be more fun to watch it with some one and you're the only one left." he made a gesture with his hand.

Artemis looked around the dark room and sighed. She was probably going to regret this.

She trudged over to the couch and took a seat while Robin popped the disk into the player.

"Why didn't you just watch this with Wally?" Artemis inquired with a bitter tone.

"Naw, he is no fun to watch scary movies with. He gets to afraid." Robin said.

He felt ashamed of his best friend. He could kick butt as a super hero, but when it came to a bloody chainsaw on a television screen he would have run half way to China before the opening credits rolled out.

Robin flicked off the lights and then jumped onto the sofa. Artemis turned her head and saw he was munching on a bowl of popcorn.

"How did you-?" she wondered.

"Shh! It's starting." He silenced her.

The screen was dark for a moment before being lit with large letters reading "Psycho".

"Really, _this _movie?" she whispered.

"It's a classic!" he whispered back.

The movie rolled, revealing a beautiful woman driving in a car. Later she was perused by a police officer, when she decides to trade in for a new vehicle. It starts to rain and she pulls into a cheap roadside motel.

Robin stared intently, well behind his mask at least, at the screen. Artemis dipped her hand into the bowl of popcorn.

The woman stepped into the shower, unaware she was being watched.

"Are you sure this movie is a appropriate for you?" Artemis sneered.

Robin ignored her and kept watching.

There was a sudden moment and then the woman in the shower was being stabbed repeatedly.

Artemis covered her eyes, disgusted. She snuck a peek through her fingers.

Robin was sitting in his seat, suppressing chuckles.

"Why are you laughing at this? It's horrible!" Artemis asked in a hushed voice.

"That's why I'm laughing! I mean, that blood is obviously fake." he said through boyish giggles.

Artemis rolled her eyes before fixing them back at the screen.

"C'mon that's just insulting to the dead person." Robin commentated as the murderer wrapped his victim up in the shower curtain. He then began to clean away the copious amounts blood.

Artemis was revolted, but her eyes were transfixed to the screen.

"What's happening now?" she leaned over to ask Robin.

The murderer was walking out to the car with the bloody body cocoon.

"Stashing the body." he replied.

The scene showed the car, victim inside, being pushed into a marsh.

"Like they'll never find that." Robin scoffed.

The movie continued, filled with more macabre humor my the moment. There was a mummified body in the cellar. Artemis gagged.

She found herself clutching onto Robin's arm tightly as the suspense grew. Robin laughed lightly at this.

A man was walking down the stairs, dressed as an older woman. He was carrying a knife.

The next potential victim was saved, and the perpetrator was hauled off to prison. It was explained that the man had gone insane after the death of his mother. He had assumed a split personality due to his psychosis, that enabled the killings to go unknown to his "other half".

The police were later found dragging the car out of the marsh.

"What did I tell you." muttered Robin.

The room went dark and then credits started to roll.

Artemis was relieved it was over. Robin sat on the couch, grinning.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked, far more chipper than Artemis felt.

She nodded weakly, though she was secretly thinking that she was going to kill Robin for convincing her to watch this wretched film.

Robin yawned and stretched his arms wide.

"Well, would you look at the time," he said checking his phone, "I'm gona hit the hay."

The black haired boy rose from the sofa and walked away. He turned briefly, just as he was about to leave the room, and with a devilish smirk he said, "Sweet dreams."

Artemis shivered. She looked around the black, empty room and was struck with a sense of fear.

"It was just a movie. Just some dumb movie from the sixties." She told herself, her no nonsense attitude talking over.

She stalked confidently out of the room, head held high. Her ponytail swung behind her.

The hall was completely dark and she had to use her hands to feel her way along the walls.

She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Artemis turned around but saw nothing but black.

She shook the thought from her mind and continued walking.

A few more steps and she stopped. She could have sworn she heard footsteps.

Sure enough the moment she stopped there was an almost silent padding of feet. The noise stopped suddenly.

Artemis felt her heart rate quicken. She increased her pace down the hall.

An eerie laugh echoed through the darkness. Her heart stopped for a beat. It sounded oddly like...

"Haha, very funny _Robin!_ Nice try, but you aren't fooling me." Artemis called out.

There was no reply. No indication of movement. Nothing.

She gulped.

Another laugh rang out.

"_Enough!"_ She thought to herself.

Artemis whipped out her cell phone and flashed the light around the hallway. Everything was cast into a ghostly glow.

A moment passed. Then, Artemis noticed there was no one in the hall with her. It was completely empty.

At this point her heart was hammering in her chest and her pulse was racing. She could hear it thumping in her ears.

The light on her phone went out and she was once more enveloped into darkness.

Artemis stood frozen her place, welded to the floor by fear.

There was a light scuffling noise behind her. She felt hands grip her shoulders from behind and hot breath at her ear.

"Boo," the voice whispered gravelly in her ear.

Artemis let out a blood curdling, incredibly piercing scream.

The light in the hall flicked on, and her team mates came rushing out of their bedrooms.

Artemis turned to see Robin laying on the floor, clutching his sides, overcome in a fit of laughter.

"You-hahaha-you-should have-hahah-seen your face!" he cackled.

Artemis' face flushed in embarrassment and anger.

The team had crowded around the spectacle, all with mixed stages of confusion on their faces.

"What is going on here?" asked M'gann.

"Yeah, what's the big idea." complained KF as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"This situation could do with some explaining." Kaldur encouraged.

Superboy stood there listlessly.

"That little twerp needs to be locked up!" Artemis shouted, pointing to the laughing boy on the floor.

"Elaborate, please." said Kaldur.

"He purposely stalked me and then tried to give me a heart attack." She growled.

Robin had come to terms with his laughter, though he still let out the occasional chuckle.

"It was priceless!" he said proudly.

He high-fived Wally while wearing a quite smug look on his face.

M'gann yawned, looking incredibly sleepy.

"I suggest we all go back to sleep." Kaldur said simply.

He turned to leave, and so did the rest of the team (Robin still suppressing laughter).

Artemis grumbled the entire way back to her room, where she climbed into bed and tried to forget everything that had just happened.

She was curled in her blankets when she heard her door slowly creak open.

In an instant she had her bow in hand. Just as she fired she saw the swish of a yellow and black cape and her door slammed shut. The arrow's tip was burrowed deep into it's wood. Artemis could hear Robin laughing on the other side of her door as he left to return to his room.


End file.
